burnnoticefandomcom-20200214-history
Larry Sizemore
Larry Sizemore is a freelance mercenary/assassin and a former Army serviceman. He was also Michael Westen's former mentor. Background Larry is a sociopathic killer who prefers to murder associates rather than pay them after they've outlived their usefulness to him. He has a strong father-figure obsession for Michael and wishes to corrupt him so he can recruit him into his business. Despite his cheerful personality, Larry seems to have anger-management issues and possesses a very explosive temper although he regularly tells himself to calm down. History Before "retiring" from the Army, Larry made a number of questionable decisions resulting in many casualties from both enemies and allies alike. The last day of his service, Larry walked into an oil refinery just before it blew up. Fifteen servicemen witnessed the event which declared him K.I.A. (killed in action). According to Michael, it was Larry's own version of taking early retirement. Larry hires himself out via email and uses anonymous identities to set up assassination contracts. He tried to kill Jeannie Anderson, the first contract he tried to bring Michael in to participate in. After failing to kill her, he succeeded in breaking her stepson's neck while Michael had a Acuracy International Sniper Rifle aimed at him. Unwilling to let the police capture him, Larry fled to Buffalo, New York to lay low and find contract work. He returned to Miami briefly to rip off a drug cartel for $2 million, pinning his troubles on his former protege much to Sam and Fiona's disgust. At this time, Larry attempted to recruit Michael by isolating him from his best friends. Michael eventually discovered his plans and got the best of him once again, costing Larry his small fortune. Larry was invited by Tyler Brennen to team with Michael and kill off everybody on the NOC list. During the course of these events, Larry decided to kill Brennen so he could use his body to open the biometric lock safe he stored the list in. He did by causing a commotion at the celabratory party held by Brennen and then proceeded to stab him in the chest. He then ordered Michael to break into the safe with Brennen's corpse ( which had been unceremoniously dumped in a wheelie bin ) and retrive the list. However, Fiona extracted the safe via detcord and left a gaping hole in the wall. Angered, he pulled Michael's P30 out and was about to fire when Michael pointed out Sam Axe aiming a laser sight equipped sniper rifle at him. He tried to play hardball but Sam shot out the window in the saferoom and forced Larry to let Michael leave alive. When Larry was captured for murdering Brennen after a botched operation to retrieve the NOC list, he was transferred to an Albanian prison. He had lost all of his financial assets at this point. Larry spent eight months there before murdering the warden and escaping back to Miami. He captured Michael, using Anson and his wife as leverage, to convince him to take on a lucrative opportunity worth $3 million. Larry tasked Michael to plant false information that would imprison innocent lives. Once Sam and Fiona caught wind of Larry's presence in Miami, they work to bail Michael out. Fiona uses a brick of cyclonite to kill Larry. Moments later, the explosion also triggers explosions down to the lobby level, killing the two guards stationed there. It is confirmed later by Anson that Larry is officially dead, having been killed in the blast. Trivia *In addition to guest-starring on the show as Dead Larry Sizemore, Tim Matheson who plays him has also directed a few episodes of Burn Notice as well. Current Status Larry is currently in police custody, serving time for Brennen's murder Appearances *Double Booked *Enemies Closer *Out of the Fire * Dead to Rights References *He favours a Two-Tone Sig-Sauer p226 as a sidearm and uses it to execute a Mexican Drug Cartel member in Michael's Loft and threatens Michael with it in the climax of Season 3's "Enemies Closer" *Michael mentions that "He always loved his poisons". This is shown in "Double Booked" when he insists that there's a need to poison everyone involved in his contract. He also burns down a pharmacy to cover his tracks when acquring the heart attack inducing substance called Atrophine which he sprays on Mrs Andersons fork. *He is extremely skilled in killing people with his bare hands as he breaks his client's neck at the end of "Double Booked" and his expertise is also shown when he disarms Michael of his Heckler and Koch P30 and simultameously stabs Tyler Brennan with a hunting Knife. *He appears to regard Sam Axe with a combination of contempt/amusement and even tries to escalate their argument in "Out of the Fire" by pulling out a switchblade when Sam picks up a metal rod and calling him "a wet rag". External links Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Assassins Category:Former operatives Category:Season 4 characters Category:Deceased people